


Thorin's Lover

by missauburnleaf



Series: The Queen and her Consort [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "She didn't feel alone for the first time in forever, for the first time since her brother and her sons had set out on this quest..."





	Thorin's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I wanted you to know how the whole Dís/Bilbo relationship started.

" _If u want my heart_  
 _U have 2 promise_ not _2_ tear _it apart_  
 _'Cause my heart_  
 _Has been hurt a lot_ "

(Jewel, _Fragile Heart_ )

 

 

She didn't feel anything.

She didn't feel grief nor pain nor anger when Balin informed her of her family's demise.

Dead.

They were all dead, all three of them, her beloved big brother, Thorin, and their precious little princes, Fíli and Kíli, her sons, her heart and soul, her world, her everything.

Yet she couldn't feel anything, not even when Dwalin embraced her, crying, burying his face in her impressive bosom, grieving his brother-in-arms and best friend as well as the lads, his surrogate sons, their future, heirs to the throne of Erebor, descendants of the line of Durin.

So Dís just petted Dwalin's back, acknowledged Balin's condolences and asked them to be led to the rooms they had prepard for her.

It was there that she had her beakdown, crying, screaming, tearing at her clothes, pulling her hair, smashing things.

The pain was unbearable, almost as if someone had ripped out her heart from her chest while she was still alive, while it was still beating.

She was alone now.

There was no one there for her and there wouldn't be anyone, not any more.

She wished that she could die right then and there, if only to make the pain go away.

Then a tentative knock at her door.

At first she ignored it. Then, when the knocking wouldn't seize, she stormed to the door, opening it, expecting another one of their distant kin (maybe Dori or Ori). But it wasn't one of the dwarves standing there in front of her door.

It was a smaller, softer creature, a creature with short, honey couloured curls, hazel eyes and no beard and it took her a moment to understand that this was the fourteenth member of Thorin's company; her sons and her brother had written to her about him.

"So... you are the hobbit!" she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, drawing her eyebrows together.

"Yes... Bilbo Baggins, at your service, my lady," the creature said, bowing slightly.

Dís smiled sadly. "You have good manners, Mr Baggins. I'm Dís, daughter of Ingrid, wife of Thrain, sister to Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, mother to Fíli and Kíli... I wonder how you managed to put up with my grumpy, old brother," she remarked, making the hobbit blush.

"Oh, erm, I have to admit that Thorin had his _moments_ , but in general he was just fulfilling his role as king and the leader of his company, and he could also be very gentle and tender towards those he loved," he answered and Dís chuckled, reminiscing.

She had loved her brother _dearly_ and he had loved _her_ since she was the one who had provided him with his precious heirs, meaning that he wouldn't have to find a bride in order to reproduce and continue the line. And since she was his sister, sharing his blood, there had been no doubt that her sons had _really_ been his heirs, had been of Durin's _blood_ (and their father had definitely made sure that his wife, a tall, slender dwarf woman from a nomadic tribe of the north-east with golden hair and aquamarine eyes, had stayed in her chambers all the time, supervised by two female warriors, her bodyguards, since she had been his biggest treasure, like the Arkenstone had been for their grandfather, so that there hadn't been any opportunity for her to _fornicate,_ meaning that there was no question concerning the paternity).

"Yes, that he was," she commented, still studying the small creature in front of her.

She knew.

The hobbit had been her late brother's lover for she could almost smell her brother on him.

Yet, Thorin had only called him, a _confidant_ and _close friend_ in his letters.

Fíli and Kíli had been more precise, stating that their uncle had provided the hobbit with a precious courting gift, a shirt made from Mithril which had once been fashioned by their ancestors to outfit the Woodland King's son before all trading agreements had been broken.

However, he had come to her, his dead lover's sister, a spitting image of what he had lost.

But Dís wasn't picky.

If he had been good enough for her brother, Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, then this creature was also good enough for her; she was used to have to deal with leftovers.

And so, after an awkward silence, she invited the hobbit to her chambers, which he accepted eagerly, though Dís had to find out that he didn't understand her implications until she started to undress and kiss him; the hobbit immediately drew back, obviously appalled.

"So why else did you come to me?" she asked him straight forward.

"Because you were _his_ sister and _their_ mother... I thought that maybe I could indulge you in some stories from our journey together while having tea... They had been so brave, all of them, and strong-headed... I wish they had survived," the hobbit declared and Dís just nodded before claiming the hobbit's lips in another kiss.

This time he didn't drew back and though Dís definitely ignored that he mumbled her brother's name while she was divesting him of his clothes, pulling him towards her bed, she didn't feel alone for the first time in forever, for the first time since her brother and her sons had set out on this quest.

And maybe they would regret their deeds come morning, yet they found some comfort in each others' arms that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm using one of Anna's lines from the movie "Frozen"... Which one is it?


End file.
